


Like a Charm

by 3988Akasha



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3988Akasha/pseuds/3988Akasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny doesn't understand why no one ever does what <i>he</i> wants. Uncle Jeremy knows how to fix this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragomir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/gifts), [Steph_Schell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/gifts).



> This is because of Drago's [Tattletale](http://archiveofourown.org/works/689867) and is part of Steph's [For the Girl Who Has Everything](http://archiveofourown.org/works/643786) 'verse.

Danny stood in the hallway, lips drawn down in a pout, toe scraping along the carpet. He didn’t understand why everyone always said “yes” to Charlie and “no” to him. It wasn’t fair, really. No one ever did anything he wanted. It was always, “No, Danny” or “It’ll have to be later, Danny”. Even Uncle Miles and Uncle Bass were like that with him. He still wanted to be just like them when he was older, join the militia, wear the uniform, but he couldn’t get anyone to pay attention to him. Sometimes it was hard being six.

“Hey, Danny. What’s wrong?”

Danny looked up and saw Uncle Jeremy standing across from him. He liked Jeremy, thought he was really funny. Plus, he didn’t seem to give Charlie whatever she wanted just because she asked.

“No one ever wants to play with me. Charlie always gets what she wants.”

When Jeremy started laughing Danny’s pout increased and he almost left, but Jeremy reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Wait, Danny. I know it’s unfair. But, sometimes you can’t just _ask_ for attention. You’ve got to _demand_ attention.”

“I’m not allowed to do that.”

Jeremy smiled. “None of us are, that’s why it’s a demand.”

“You’re going to get me into trouble.”

With a smile, Jeremy ruffled Danny’s hair, which he hated, but all of his uncles did it. Especially Uncle Miles. Danny thought maybe Uncle Miles started it and made the others do it because Uncle Miles was the best at getting people to do what he wanted. Even Uncle Jeremy.

“You do what Uncle Miles tells you to do.”

“Everyone does what Uncle Miles tells them to do, kid. That doesn’t keep me from getting what I want, even from Uncle Miles.”

“How?”

Uncle Jeremy crooked his finger and looked up and down the hallway, Danny mirrored his actions, wondering what they were looking for. He leaned in closer to Uncle Jeremy, knowing it was a secret. He liked knowing secrets, and he was good at keeping them, too.

“I’m going to teach you something, but you have to promise me that you’ll only use it for good. You can’t use it all the time either or it’ll stop working. Can you promise me that, Danny?”

Danny thought about it, brought his finger up to his lip. He wanted to know the secret and he wouldn’t want to do anything bad anyway, so he thought he could do that. He was nodding before he opened his mouth.

“Yeah, I promise.”

He held out his pinky, knowing it was how he always made promises with Uncle Bass.

  Uncle Jeremy hooked his pinky with Danny’s.

“Okay, I’m going to teach you a look and when you use it, people will do whatever you want them to do. It works, too. I’ve used it on Uncle Miles on occasion.”

Danny’s eyes widened. Nothing worked on Uncle Miles. Not even Charlie, not really.

Danny watched as Uncle made a face. His lips were turned down, like a pout, but not quite and his eyes looked a little sad, too. Danny wanted to hug him. He started copying what Uncle Jeremy was doing and knew he was getting it right when Uncle Jeremy started to smile. He smiled, too. Now he and Uncle Jeremy had a secret.

“Remember what I said?”

Danny nodded. “Only use it for good and not too much either.”

Uncle Jeremy ruffled his hair and whistled as he walked down the hallway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so you know the drill.


End file.
